


Thief of Hearts

by Sapphylicious



Category: Black Cat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphylicious/pseuds/Sapphylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rinslet sets out to steal something, she usually gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief of Hearts

**i. stolen hearts**

Rinslet did as she pleased. If she walked into someone’s life, she could just as easily walk out with _at least_ an extra trinket or two. In addition to her private collection of pretty baubles she had won many a heart, all freely given from lovelorn swains, or if she was up for a challenge, a few darker, trickier men. It didn’t matter in the end, they all fell eventually in some form or another, whether or charmed or seduced. Rinslet knew how to give as well as take, but what she took she never gave back. She didn’t break hearts either, just ran off while they were full and entirely hers – it didn’t count. She didn’t do it to see them in pain. She just liked…collecting. Nothing was better than when priceless items fell so perfectly into her hands, and her hunts _always_ paid off.

The first blow to her female pride was a bullet, just a graze, not deep enough to injure or incapacitate. She gave it her best shot, but Train had proven to be so immune to her feminine wiles that he couldn’t be human. It stung, but it didn’t stop her. Train was interesting, and his tendency to gravitate towards danger was attractive. Rinslet thought that she could identify with him, cheered that she had found someone like herself, and so it mattered less that she couldn’t win him. She could still use him, after all, but secretly she knew it was only because he allowed it. 

She had friends. It puzzled her sometimes, to have people she could trust and rely on without question. It made her feel safe and it made her feel helpless. She hadn’t realized just how exposed she felt until some time after Creed’s defeat and her commission from Chronos was over. She had been paid in cash, quite a lot of it too, instead of her initial bargain with Commander Sephiria. That was fine with her, she had no real quarrel with the woman. But the Commander did keep the other part of the original deal, and Rinslet never saw Number I after the battle. Once the shock and elation of victory had passed, the thief found herself bored and strangely bereft.

Chronos had simply walked out of her life, and Jenos Hazard had gone with it.

 

**ii. you have two new messages**

_...beep..._

_“Hello, Rinslet. We found the guy you tipped us about, thanks again for that. If you need any help with a job… Well, I’m sure you’ll find us. You know, it’s been four months since we last saw each other. I’ve grown a bit, but Train is always rushing to the next bounty so I never have time to shop for new clothes. Oh, and Sven says ‘hi’. See you.”_

_…beep._

Rinslet smiled at the end of the message while she toweled her hair dry. It had been a while since she last went shopping with Eve… Perhaps a vacation was in order. The last few commissions had kept her busy and flying to all corners of the continent, barely leaving her enough time to keep in touch. She was about to call them when the machine began to play a second recording.

_“Hey, Rinsy, guess who’s in town? I’d like to congratulate you on your last job – sure looked tough, but you pulled it off with flair, as usual. Anyway, how about I treat you to dinner to celebrate? Meet me in front of the clock tower at…heh…seven. Sound good? Great, looking forward to it! …By the way, and I mean this as the highest of compliments, that shade of blue really becomes you. Well, ciao!”_

_ …beep. …[ e n d o f m e s s a g e s ]._

Rinslet blinked, glancing slowly down at herself and the powder blue towel that barely kept her covered. Her hands clutched at the edges and she ran to the window, glaring fiercely at the seemingly-inconspicuous scenery before yanking the curtains shut. In the darkened room she went back to the phone and with a single, swift jab, deleted the message.

 

**iii. 3-inch heels**

It was a quarter till seven and Rinslet was trying very hard not to pace. She kept checking her elegant gold wristwatch (bought, not stolen) despite the looming presence of the clock tower that threatened to cloak the sky. It was a mild, still evening, leaving her comfortable in her miniskirt, tube top and jacket (none of which were any shade of blue). Her feet in their three-inch heels were almost tingling with the anticipation of slamming into her date’s shins sometime during the outing.

Much to her chagrin, her reflexes decided to change plans and she leapt two feet into the air when suddenly grabbed from behind. To add insult to injury, her fist never flew back to crash into the assailant’s face like intended. Rather than take defensive action, or even struggle or scream or _anything_ , she relaxed in a frustrating stupor as his familiar cologne surrounded her.

“Rinsy~ It’s been so long since—Ow!”

His voice close to her ear finally provoked the correct response and she snapped her elbow back into his ribs, breaking away from his embrace. Arms crossed, standing at a distance, Rinslet surveyed the man who thought it was perfectly all right to drop in and out of her life at random. “Maybe now you’ll learn to stop sneaking up behind me.”

“But your reaction is always so interesting,” Jenos said, wincing while he rubbed his chest. He wore his typical dark suit, and Rinslet realized that she’d never seen him in anything else. Then a bizarre thought hit her, _how unfair, after all, he’s seen me practically naked!_ The reminder rekindled her anger.

“Look, the only reason I’m here is to inform you that I don’t appreciate being called out of the blue or being spied on. If Chronos wants something—”

“Oh, it’s not like that.” Jenos waved his hands, cutting off her tirade. “I’m not here for business.”

One of her pale eyebrows arched. “Then are you telling me that you’re here for pleasure?”

“Awful quick with the assumptions, aren’t we? But,” he added with a guilty smile, “You are correct. I wanted to see you, Rinsy.”

“Well, you’ve seen me—”

“I sure did, though I wouldn’t have minded— _Ouch_.”

Her brand-new white heels had been a smart purchase. “That doesn’t change the fact that this was the first time you contacted me in a _year_. Dropping by for a friendly chat kind of requires being friends, and while I’m not the quickest at returning calls, I do get to them eventually.”

She really hated his sheepish expression. It just looked so damnably honest. “I’m sorry, Rins.” Her silence indicated that a mere apology would not suffice and he sighed, hands in his pockets as he finally leveled with her. “The truth is, it was recommended that I not keep in touch with you. Not just because of the contract, but also as a general rule with Chronos. That’s just the way things work.”

“…I see.” Except she didn’t. So much for friends, now she felt like an enemy. How wonderfully romance novel-esque. 

“But it’s like I said.” He flashed a grin, the satisfied, sneaky kind that put her guard up like it was a warning signal. “I wanted to see you.”

 

**iv. an honest man**

_I knew he couldn’t keep it up._

Rinslet maintained her even stride, feeling better with each step that took her further from the corner where Jenos had finally gotten sidetracked by a pretty girl. He’d behaved himself throughout dinner (lovely little Italian place, small and private) but once they’d stepped outside…

Well, fine. Jenos would still be Jenos. What irked her the most was not his tendency to flirt with anything female, but the way he was so pitifully bad at it. Which was almost a shame, with his looks he could be a top-notch womanizer, but on second thought it was just as well that he couldn’t pick up hooker, let alone a sensible girl.

_Wonder what that says about me…_

“Rinsy! I’ll walk you back to the hotel.”

“I take it she wasn’t interested in walking with you on the road of destiny.” Rinslet didn’t slow down, but she did glance backwards with unimpressed eyes.

He matched her pace easily, shoulder to shoulder, and sighed with great longing. “It’s so sad, everyone’s a skeptic these days. Not a romantic soul out there to keep me company.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well—”

“Ah, but who needs romance when I have you?”

“Would you quit interrupting me?” Her hand swatted the back of his head and she returned his mournful look with a glare, speaking bluntly, “You’re hopeless. No girl is dumb enough to fall for the lame pick-up lines you use. I can hardly stand to watch a grown man making such a fool of himself.”

“At least I’m honest,” he replied freely, without any trace of being offended. He stopped walking and she belatedly realized that she’d almost gone past the gate to the hotel she was staying at. 

Backtracking a few steps, Rinslet tucked her hair behind an ear and prepared a cordial goodbye. She ended up blinking mutely at the light touch on her arm and a complete, subtle change in Jenos’ composure.

“Rinslet, I have a favor to ask of you.”

This was definitely his serious face, something she’d rarely seen. Even during battle he carried an air of flippancy and playfulness. “Yes?” She grew worried, thinking, _he said he wasn’t here for Chronos… What could he mean?_

Unfailingly sincere, Jenos told her, “Close your eyes.”

She stared at him blankly for a drawn-out minute, too disbelieving to hit him again. At last she turned sharply on her heel and bid a frosty, “Goodnight,” over her shoulder.

She heard him chuckle from behind but wound up almost walking into him a second later, cursing his inhuman movements and infuriating behavior. “I didn’t think you’d humor me, but it was worth a try.”

Her palm flattened over his chest, ready to shove. “You are such an impossible—”

Once again he cut her off, this time with a kiss, surprisingly sweet and not at all like she had imagined. Her fingers twitched, uncertain of what to do until he covered them with his own. Then she clenched the material of his jacket, closed her eyes, and tilted her head in encouragement. His mouth shifted against hers and she tasted a hint of desire beneath the affectionate teasing, a flavor she was eager to pursue. Part of her despaired when he pulled away, but reveled in the smooth undertone of his voice.

“I’ll try to be a better correspondent from now on. Heh, God knows it’s already impossible for me to stay away from you. So,” he brushed his lips over hers, “Don’t forget about me.”

She couldn’t even feel a disturbance in the air when he disappeared, but her fingers recalled the slide of fabric through them despite how tightly she had gripped. _As if I could forget a man like Jenos Hazard_ , she thought with some wistfulness, heading towards the building. The only things that she forgot about him were the times when he impressed her, but that wasn’t likely to happen anymore. Rinslet touched her lips briefly, brows drawn together as her mind snagged on a notion. _He’s definitely not unskilled when it comes to women, despite his personality. If he put his mind to it, he’d have no trouble wooing all those girls, but instead he blunders it…on purpose._

Rinslet stopped in her tracks with the door half open in front of her.

_…Oh._

 

**v. game on**

The morning sun peeked through the partially-drawn curtains so a strip of light sliced through the bedside table. Illuminated in the beam was a pristine poker card, the Queen of Hearts, and on its back a scribbled note.

_Catch me if you can ♥ – R. W._

Jenos kissed the card before pocketing it, grinning, and left the empty room.

]


End file.
